Trust
by SlayerOfTheVampires
Summary: Trust is something that cannot simply be given away, you must earn it, and in a world of vampires and other mystical beasts it is something that is hard to keep, just ask Alexis. Original Slayer, PostChosen. All original characters, references to Scoobies
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, here it is, my first Fan Fiction. This is just about my original slayer, Alexis, who became a slayer during Chosen, she survived the attacks of the Bringers, but never made her way to the big SD for the final battle. She never heard about it because her Watcher had been killed. She later receives contact from the Scoobies, but never truly joins them. Anyways the rest is revealed in the story. I sincerly hope that you enjoy it. Please review. Also, I tried my best to free this story from typos and if there are any I hope that you can forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I am using the characters, places, and situations as a mere tool for my imagination. I am not nearly as brilliant as Joss Whedon, and I just wanted to borrow his brilliance. However, the plot of this story and the original characters associated with this story _are_ mine.

* * *

The tall brunette girl walked across the empty warehouse stopping in the middle. She jumped up, and with almost no effort grabbed the rafter that hung right above her. The girl began to pull herself up and let herself down in a standard routine of pull-ups. It was clear that this girl was used to the work-out, for it did not seem to bother her. After completing around fifty pull-ups, she didn't like to keep count, the girl let herself down and walked towards the wall in which a window was situated. She sat herself down on the window seat and stared out at the black sky as she drank from her water bottle. There was no moon in the sky on this cold October night. She was not used to staying inside on a night like this. But those were the orders 'Stay in position'. The girl was not used to taking orders but she felt that after losing her watcher she better follow what these people said.

The people that she had talked to seemed like they knew about the business of slaying. But then again her watcher seemed like he knew about the mystical world and he was stabbed by someone he thought he could trust, someone she thought she could trust. It just went to show that there was no one that you could truly trust. Trust is something that is hard to come by and, especially when you are in the business of killing mystical beings, hard to keep. There are always secrets that you can never tell, even if you met the right person that you thought you could trust. There was the possibility that this person would never want to talk to you after they heard your secret.

Alexis was used to keeping secrets, she had kept secrets from her parents for years. But when last year her parents died in a car crash with 'strange neck punctures', Alexis realized that no matter what relief you gain from not having to keep a secret from one more person, you would rather them be here with you.

The phone that the group of people who called themselves _the counc__il_ had given Alexis remained silent for some time. Alexis was getting restless. She wanted to go out and fight, or at least contact the one person that knew her secret, Ethan. But anytime that she thought about calling him, or her boyfriend, Jacob, the sound of _the council_ would ring in her ear, 'Stay in position, contact no one'. So she sat. Awaiting orders from a mysterious group who refused to identify themselves. There were clear code names that they used with each other the blonde called the red head 'Willow', who then commanded 'Xander', a clear nickname for Alexander, to help the blond 'Buffy'. Alexis thought about those code names, a tree, a military commander, and Buffy, was that the best they could come up with?

A siren sounded a few blocks away and Alexis looked down out of the window to see it as it raced past. Probably another vampire attack, Alexis thought that if the 'council' were going to contact her it would have been courteous to give her a time frame. She had wasted an entire night cooped up in an old warehouse. Alexis walked back to the middle of the room telling herself that she if they did not bother to contact her in the next five minutes, she would go out and slay at least one vampire before returning, if she got lucky she would be attacked by a group. But vampires aren't that smart. She looked up at the beam above her head and with an effortless jump grabbed hold.

Alexis began to do more pull-ups, thinking that she would do pull-ups for the next five minutes to kill time. She heard the wood creak as she pulled up. Her eyes moved to where the beam met the wall. Everything seemed to be in order. She let herself down until her arms made a right angle and then as she began to pull herself up again, the beam split, and Alexis found herself tumbling towards the floor.

"Ah," Alexis screamed as the beam collapsed on her. She looked up at the ceiling just as more debris came tumbling down from the floor above. Then, without warning, the floor gave way. The beam hit her again and Alexis quickly moved to push it off of her. She pulled herself along the floor, her legs too limp from the beam crashing onto them. She dragged her languid body to the door and leaned against the wall.

_"Staying in is definitely more dangerous than going out and fighting." _Alexis thought. Just then the phone from _the council _rang.

"Hello?" Alexis asked as she answered the phone.

"We received signal that there was a disturbance at your position. Is there a situation to report?" The voice on the other side of the phone asked.

"The building fell apart." Alexis said shortly not bothering to hide the anger in her tone.

"Is the building in a good enough state that you can remain there for the duration of your posting?" The voice asked again.

"Oh yes I am fine. Thanks for asking." Alexis sardonically responded.

"We will contact you when it is time to move position." The voice said in a definitive sort of tone.

"Well I've been waiting fo- Hello?" Alexis asked as she heard the phone disconnect.

Alexis slowly pushed herself against the wall and, using that force, made herself stand up. It was clear that these people did not care about her well-being, so she walked over to the front door and picked up the bag that she had brought. The bag was filled with weapons. Alexis would have brought something to keep her busy but she thought that she would be put in action sooner than she was. She looked through the bag and pulled out a simple wooden stake, it was the easiest weapon to conceal and it got the job done. Alexis pulled her sweatshirt over her head and stuck the stake up the sleeve. She quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail and set out into the alley. She had barely taken two steps from the building when the cell phone rang.

"Hello," Alexis spoke into the receiver, her heart racing in anticipation. It was the call from _the council_.

"We received intelligence that you have changed position without being given orders to do so, is this true?" The same voice called through the phone.

"Yes," Alexis responded not bothering to hide the disappointment and annoyance in her tone.

"Was there a need to do so?" The voice asked with some concern that the plan had gone terribly wrong.

"How did you know I left the post?" Alexis realized they must have some surveillance, but she wanted to know how it could tell where she was since she was still so close to the post.

"We use GPS," the voice said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're tracking me?" The anger from Alexis's voice was clear.

"Well, um, yes," the voice said realizing that this was probably not the answer that she wanted to hear.

"Well then you can forget my alliance to your _council_ or whatever you call it. I don't befriend those that lie to me." Alexis said, and with that she closed the phone and threw it at the brick wall across the alley. "Damn!" she yelled. This was the first time that she actually thought that she wouldn't be considered a freak, and that she would possibly get to meet others like herself. She walked back to the warehouse and grabbed her bag, and then walked through the silent streets.

After the siren earlier, there had not been much noise on the streets of New Orleans. Alexis walked with a slight limp towards the street where she had seen the ambulance drive towards.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Alexis, leave me a message," the voice from the recorder rang through the empty house, "Hey, Alexis, it's Jacob, I just wanted to see what you were up to on Friday, because there's this Halloween Party that my friend is having, and I wanted to know if you were interested in going. So call me back as soon as you can, or I'll call you on your cell. Love you."

There was a jingle of keys outside the door, and the door swung open. "Oh no, I can't get a ride from you. You've already done so much. Thanks for rescuing mister. Oh gosh no really I'm fine," Alexis imitated herself as she walked through her front door limping and holding her arm close to her chest. "OW!" she yelled as her arm hit the door frame.

As if it wasn't enough that she had a building fall on top of her, she got attacked by all of the vampires she could possibly handle. She hung up her keys, threw her bag on the ground, and walked into the bathroom to examine the damage. Once she stepped in front of the mirror she knew that she wouldn't be leaving the house tomorrow, a bruise was starting to emerge around her eye, there was a cut across her cheek, two puncture wounds on the right side of her neck, several scraps and bruises along her arms, and what she figured was a minor fracture break in her left ulna. She closed her eyes as she lifted up her shirt, and she opened them and realized that she had at least one broken rib and massive bruising in the surrounding area. Then, preparing for the worst, she lifted her paint leg up and, in addition to the twisted ankle she knew she had, saw several more bruises.

"From now on when a police officer asks to give you a ride home, say yes," Alexis told herself in the mirror. She walked out of the bathroom and limped her way to the kitchen where she pulled out a few ice packs. Without hesitation, Alexis limped her way to the living room, knowing she would not be able to climb the stairs to her bed. "DAMN!" She yelled as she pushed herself from the ground wincing in pain. She looked back to see what she had tripped over and when she saw her bag she kicked it to the wall and there was a loud thud.

When Alexis awoke the next morning to a sun-filled living room all she knew was that she had made it to the couch. There was a beep from her cell phone, and she slowly pulled out her phone and saw that she had missed six calls, three from her boyfriend, two from her best friend, and one from a number she did not recognize. She held down the one-button and it dialed her voicemail.

"You have six new messages," the annoying recorded voice rang into Alexis's ear, aggravating the headache that she had awoken with. "First message,"

"Hey honey, it's Jacob I left a message on your home phone I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to a party that Blake is hosting, if so call me back. Call me back anyways, love you" Jacob's voice said.

"Second message,"

"Lexi, it's Ethan, I just wanted to see if you wanted company for that top secret mission thing, that is if you're still waiting around for it. I hope you didn't get bored and start fighting vamps again. So call me back."

"Third message,"

"Honey, I really need an answer…" Jacob's voice said through the phone again.

"Fourth message,"

"Alexis Baines, this is the council. We need to meet with you. You may name the terms. Call us back with the date, time, and place you would like to meet," The voice she had spoken to last night spoke through her phone. She wondered how they had received her number, but ignored that as she listened to the rest of her messages.

"Fifth message,"

"Honey, I know that you and Ethan have that Halloween tradition of trick-or-treating, but you're nineteen for Christ's sake, just come to the party with me." Jacob pleaded.

"Sixth Message,"

"I just overheard a police officer in the diner talking about a tall brunette girl that he helped after he found her laying down in an alley, pretty badly beaten, and when he offered her a ride home, she refused. Remind you of anyone? That's it Lexi, I'm coming over." Alexis recognized Ethan's voice and she suddenly sat up. She heard the clang of dishes and could smell something sweet coming from the kitchen. Alexis slowly stood up and limped her way over to the kitchen, where she saw her best friend at the stove flipping pancakes.

"So you hear that some girl was found in an alley badly beaten and you just assume that it's me?" Alexis asked and Ethan spun around.

"Well, I, um," Ethan stammered. "Yes."

"Are those for me?" Alexis asked as she sat on a bar stool.

"I thought that you would enjoy some fresh pancakes, instead of those frozen ones you always eat. I mean I know they're your favorite food…" Ethan trailed off as he stacked pancakes onto a plate and set it front of Alexis. Alexis looked up at her blond best friend.

"You are the best," Alexis said staring into his eyes.

"Well," Ethan said as he brought his hand to his neck, and turned back to the pancakes on the stove. "So do you want syrup or strawberries?"

"I'm all out of strawberries."

"I just picked some up."

"Nuh uh"

"Yup, so is that a yes to strawberries?" Ethan asked.

"YES!" Alexis exclaimed. Ethan walked over with a bowl of strawberries, and set it in front of Alexis. She scooped the macerated strawberries onto her pancakes. Cutting the pancakes with her fork, she stuffed a large group into her mouth. "Ohmigod you make the best pancakes!"

"Thank you," Ethan said as he turned the stove off, made a plate of pancakes, and took a seat next to his best friend.

Ethan had moved next door to Alexis when they were five. When Ethan was seven he fell out of his tree house and his babysitter was on the phone and didn't notice. Alexis had rushed over to help Ethan, and brought him to her house. When Ethan's parents had come home the babysitter had not noticed that the child she was supposed to be watching was gone. His parents, scared for their son's life, rushed to all the neighbors' houses looking for help in the search of their son. It did not take very long, because as they came over to the Baines household, Alexis opened the door, and showed his parents to her room where Ethan was playing the Nintendo 64. They had been best friends ever since. He still lived at home with his parents, but he went to college so his parents did not make him pay rent. So they still lived next door to each other, but Alexis would only see him when he wasn't at class or busy with his college friends. He was the only person that knew her secret.

"So how did it go last night?" Ethan asked as he poured syrup over his pancakes. "I overheard the police and then I rushed here and you were on the floor."

"Yeah well, I went out to kill vamps after the cell phone turned out to have a tracking device." Alexis said as she stuffed her mouth with more pancakes. But, she continued without bothering to swallow, "Whish prolly washn the shmarshtst i-"

"Lexi, there is plenty of time to swallow." Ethan laughed. Alexis glared at him, swallowed, and then continued.

"I said, which probably wasn't the smartest idea because I was still weak from the warehouse falling on top of me." Alexis said and then put another bite into her mouth.

"Wait, a building fell on top of you? The cell phone was tracking you, and the vamps gave you the cell phone?" Ethan said as he tried to comprehend what Alexis had just said.

"Okay. _The Council _gave me that cell phone. That cell phone had a tracking device. I was bored waiting in the warehouse. I did pull-ups. The beam came crashing down on top of me. Then the floor underneath me fell apart. I ended up on the first floor. Pushed the beam off of me. Scooted to the wall. I received a call. They told me where I was. I got pissed. Threw it against a wall. Took my stuff. Felt like blowing off steam. Went to kill one vamp. But a building fell on top of me. I was weak. They won. Nice police man saved my life. I walked home. Collapsed on floor." Alexis said in very short deliberate sentences so that there was no way that Ethan could mess it up. "Do I have any orange juice?"

"Yeah, let me go get you some." Ethan started to stand.

"No, I am perfectly capable of getting myself some orange juice." Alexis said, and she stood up walked to the fridge, and poured herself some orange juice. "Do you want any?"

"Yes, please," Ethan said. Alexis poured him some and handed to him. "So what was your damage as far as last night goes?"

"Cuts, scrapes, bruises, broken rib, twisted ankle, fractured arm," Alexis said, picturing what she looked like in the mirror last night.

"Well you seem to be alright," Ethan said looking at his friend.

"Well, most of the pain is gone from my ankle, the arm will take at least a week to heal completely, the bruises should be gone in a few days, and the rib should heal in about a week and a half," Alexis said from memory. "But I should be able to patrol tonight, if I stay in and rest today. I just need to bandage my arm."

"Need any help?" Ethan asked as he grabbed the plates and began to do the dishes.

"Nah, and you can leave those. Don't you have class in half an hour?" Alexis asked as she looked at the microwave clock.

"Yeah, but I can skip if you need help," Ethan said, ignoring her request for him to stop doing the dishes.

"I'm fine, go, besides isn't that Allison girl in your English class? You should go, and don't wimp out on asking her out today!" Alexis said and she pushed Ethan out of the kitchen with her good arm.

After arguing with her for a few minutes, Ethan finally left. Alexis walked up the stairs, leaving a sink of dirty dishes, and collapsed on her bed. She turned on the television and fell asleep. It became dark, and Alexis awoke to a phone call.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily as she sat up in her bed.

"We need you."


End file.
